deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystique vs The Chameleon
Description In this battle we are putting Marvels masters of disguise against each other. Chameleon and Mystique. Will the sneaky Reptile http://marvel.com/universe/Chameleon#axzz59X2wdC24stand up to the Blue Seducer in a battle to the death? Interlude (Cue Theme - Invader ) Wiz: Disguises, used to conceal your identity and comes in many forms. Boomstick: I still don't get how you can be fooled by a cardboard box. Wiz: Anyway, these two combatants are using disguises. A lot. Boomstick: These guys are good. Ha, see what I did there: "These Guys, Disguise". The puns are coming. Wiz: Please. No. More. Boomstic: But our combatants here today doesn't treat disguises as a joke. They take them really seriusly. ''' Wiz: Like Chameleon who can be anyone, anywhere '''Boomstick: And Agent 47 who has a taste for killing... and tuxedos. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Chameleon Wiz: Dmitri Smerdyakov was the illegitimate son of a rich oligarch in the Kravinoff family and Sonya Smerdyakov, a servant girl. Boomstick: Wait, Kravinoff. That name sounds familiar. Wiz: Yes, it's because Dmitri have a half brother and it's... Boomstick: Ooh, let me guess. It's Darth Vader. It's always Darth Vader. Wiz: No... I don't know where you got that from. It's Sergei Kravinoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter. Boomstick: Everyone in his family despised him and treated him like trash. His only friend was Joe Cord, a american boy. Wiz: He was treated that badly that he became scarred deeply. So deeply that he surpressed his own identity and through that he became friends with Sergei instead of Joe Cord. Boomstick: Even I think thats a tough childhood. And I was raised by two shotguns in the Nevada desert. Wiz: Because he didn't have a personality he became a master of disguise and the perfect spy. Boomstick: He became recruited by Soviet and got trained by the KBG. Wiz: He's also good with firearms, he's an explosives expert and can drive pretty much everything. Boomstick: He is very deceptive. He has tricked Iron Man that he was the real Captain America. And that Cap in the Avengers Manision was Chameleon. Wiz: And remember Tony Stark is very smart. His intelligence is a six (super-genius). If translated to real life terms that would be somewhere between 200 and 270. Albert Einstein's IQ was somewhere around 160 - 190. He is very, very deceptive. Boomstick: He has imprisoned Peter Parker and convinced him that he was a writer named Herbert Smith who was imprisoned in an insane asylum, and that his life as Spider-Man had been a creation of his imagination. Wiz: And took Peters identity. But was foiled by Mary Jane and a baseball bat. Brutal combo. Boomstick: He infiltrated the base that created the gamma-bomb and the Hulk. Stole a gamma-bomb and took Betty Ross as a hostage. His exfiltration plan wasn't really planned. ''' Wiz: Yeah, he realised he couldn't escape so he set off the gamma-bomb inside the base. He could escape in the confusion. '''Boomstick: And he has disguised himself as a Dr. Turner and managed to remove Spidey's powers. Wiz: He has snapped sometimes because of his traumatic childhood and been imprisoned in a mental asylum. Boomstick: But has escaped disguised as his doctor. Because he's... you know Chameleon. Wiz: Yeah, he is a brilliant impressionist and actor. Boomstick: In the beginning he used masks and make up to disguise himself. Wiz: But now he have got powers. He injected some kind of serum that could make him look that anyone he desired and he created a costume that can duplicate any clothing. Boomstick: Oh great, so now he's a professional tailor. What can this person NOT do?! Wiz: Remember Chameleons half brother? Boomstick: Darth Vader? Wiz: *sigh* No. Kraven the hunter, he took a serum who made him a superhuman with enhanced strength, speed, durability and he ages much slower than a normal human. He also has heightened senses and reflexes. Boomstick: Yeah, what about him? Wiz: The same serum that Kraven took, Chameleon also took. Though he took a lot less, he has every power that Kraven has but on a smaller scale. Boomstick: This guy is cool! The only thing he doesn't have is a robot army. Wiz: Yeah, I forgot he also has a robot army that is a clone of almost everyone in the Marvel universe. Boomstick: Come on! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Mutant Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles